User talk:Lordranged7/Archive1
Re: Welcome XD BOO!! Thank you !~ ^^ and I remove it XD Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 20:31, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Welcome Yeah :D I'm gonna help out a lot, if that's alright with you? I took it away from my favourites xD | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 17:54, March 15, 2013 (UTC) OMG thank you so much Lord! I promise you I'll do my best as an admin! | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 17:54, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Chat XD Sorry for interrupting you while you are busy with your studies for the testweek >_> But, Are you going to come today? :3, You know XD I don't have school tomorrow :3. If you can't, It is okay~! ^^ Good Luck! In your studies and Seeya!~ ^^ I think we will fell this chat with our chat messages XD Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 18:46, March 14, 2013 (UTC) It is okay!~ ^^ If you can't ^^ Well, Seeya!~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 18:52, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay!~ I'll wait for you!~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 19:01, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Ban Hi Lord, I just wanted to inform you that there is already someone on the wiki named "TruePyroShad" that I have banned. I don't know how they found the wiki... but I rollbacked all the edits they made and everything is back to normal. Also, I don't think it is the TruePyroShad from youtube, but probably a imposter (you can tell by what he wrote). | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 22:01, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Yo! XD Yo Lordy! :D I think I will try to contribute here. So, I want to know, was my contribution okay? Or did I do something wrong? XD 06:49, March 15, 2013 (UTC) OMG!! Thanks so much for making me an Admin :O It really means a lot to me :'D This will make me want to contribute here even more :) 11:23, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I will try my best :D 11:43, March 15, 2013 (UTC) So I wanted to create a page for Shinsei Inazuma Japan and found out that this wiki doesn't have the Team Template. I don't know how to make it so...(I think I figured it out but you should be the one to chose the colours as you are the founder of this wiki) When you have the time, could you create a template for teams? I know you are having a testweek so it's not a problem if it takes some days to create. 12:00, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :D Created the page for Shinsei Inazuma Japan :) 18:29, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Inazuma Japan I was wondering, if Shinsei Inazuma Japan are trying to do what the Inazuma Japan did and win the "FFIVS2", should an article of the original Inazuma Japan be made on this wiki? Maybe we should wait until the series starts.. | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 17:54, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Chat XD 2 Where are you? D: I'm in the chat now, I Hope you will join!~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 22:23, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry that I left the chat suddenly without saying anything to you ^^" Something bad just happened and I was in a hurry... Sorry again ^^" Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 17:51, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Hissatsu Article Heya Lord, I was just wondering, should there be an article for Hissatsu Techniques? Like the one on the Inazuma Eleven wikia? | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 21:02, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Hissatsu Tactics Hey Lordy! :D Since you are back and is having vacation, I was wondering if you could make a hissatsu tactics template so that you or any other user can create a page for Kami no Takuto FI XD 00:51, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Ye, Thanks! :D 10:57, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Logo~ Hiya Lordina-senpai~!!^^ I would like to ask I you want me to make the wiki's logo? Cause I would be happy to do so~! Oki~^^ Finished~! Tell me if you want any changes or a different one~ Me too~ If you'd like any changes, tell me, 'kay~^^ Oh and Lordina-senpai, if you're a founder of a wiki, how do you make a user an admin? E-etto, huh? ^^"" Ahh Oki~ Arigatougozimasu Lordina-senapi~!^^ Hiya Lordina-senapi~!! Can I ask something~? On the you know, the welcoming letter for new users, how to change the look, like the one for this wiki~? Sorry if you didn't understand XD I don't know how to explain XD Thnx alot Lordina-senpai~!!!^^ Hay Lordina-senpai~!!! :3 Can I add you on FB if you have an account~?? :3333 Game Debut Heya Lord~ I was wondering, does the Game Debut on templates really need to be on articles? I mean every character and hissatsu here are going to appear in the Galaxy game, so there is not much point in putting it on every single chara/hissatsu here? |' GouenjiShuuya'123' | Z Slash | 16:49, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Actually you're right xD It would look weird! Let's just keep it~ |' GouenjiShuuya'123' | Z Slash | 16:54, May 18, 2013 (UTC)